


Familiar

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [290]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Familiar Sam, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay so I've had this idea. Remember when they mentioned that witches have dogs that turn human (idk what they are called) well what if Sam is Dean's dog. Submits to everything dog form or human. Calls him master or daddy when he is getting fucked by Dean. Please just write a fic centered around it. Human Sam. Not Dog Sam. Though you can add fluff with dog Sam. Just no beastiality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Sam came trotting up to Dean, tongue out and panting.

“Hey there, Sammy.” Dean murmured, scratching behind Sam’s ear. Sam barked, and Dean grinned.

He got up and started to move to the fridge.

“Have you had anything to eat?” Dean asked, looking in the fridge. He turned back and saw Sam rising as a human, completely naked, but Dean was used to seeing that.

“I have, yes.” Sam nodded. Dean eyed the collar that he gave Sam, something Sam wore proudly.

“Great.” Dean grinned, shutting the fridge, and moving over to Sam. He pulled Sam forward by the collar, and kissed him. Dean pushed Sam down on the bed, and straddled him, lips sucking a mark on the side of Sam’s neck, right above the collar. “Fuck, I missed you.” Dean growled softly.

He moved up and kissed Sam’s lips, biting softly and pulling on Sam’s lower lip.

Dean got off of Sam, and grinned, as he started to remove his clothing.

“Flip over.” Dean said. Sam grinned, and rolled over, baring his ass for Dean. Dean grabbed some lube from a duffel and lubed his fingers.

He pulled one of Sam’s cheek, and looked at the furled hole, smiling. Dean pressed a slick finger to Sam’s hole, and watched it slowly sink in.

“Fuck.” Sam breathed out as Dean started to twist and turn his finger, working it out of Sam’s ass. Dean laughed and continued to open Sam at a leisurely pace. He added another finger and started scissoring.

“Look so good around my fingers Sam. You’ll look even nicer on my cock.

"Daddy….” Sam moaned.

Dean grunted, cock growing harder. Dean’s free hand left Sam’s ass, trailing up to his hip. “Shit. Love it when you call me that.” Dean murmured, as he pressed kisses to Sam’s back.

“Want another finger, Daddy.” Sam moaned, pushing back.

Dean laughed, and added another finger, listening to Sam moan, feeling him give a clench around Dean’s fingers. Dean continued opening him, until Sam was keening. Then Dean pulled his fingers away and lubed his cock, a hand going back to Sam’s ass, and pulling at a cheek, watching Sam’s hole flutter.

Dean lined his cock up and slowly started to sink inside, making Sam groan.

Dean bottomed out, and started rolling his hips, giving slow thrusts, loving the feeling of Sam around him.

One hand gripped the collar, the other latching on Sam’s hip, and his pace started picking up.

“Daddy!” Sam cried out, and Dean thrust, watching his cock sink inside Sam.

“Call me Master.” Dean murmured.

“Master.” Sam moaned. “Faster, Master.”

Dean picked up his pace, and Sam cried out in pleasure.

“Good boy.” Dean grunted his praise.

“Master…Daddy…” Sam panted, rocking back on Dean’s cock. “Fuck!”

“Jesus, Sammy. Such a good boy for me.” Dean said, groaning when Sam started to clench.

That was all the warning that Dean got before Sam came, crying out Dean’s name.

Dean kept thrusting until he came with a growl. Afterwards, he gave soft thrusts, making Sam moan quietly.

When Dean finally pulled out, he flipped Sam over, giving a soft, gentle kiss to Sam’s lips.


End file.
